


I like you, fur real

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tenzo!, Doggos - Freeform, Kakashi meddles, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Rare Pairings, Teachers on spring break, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka decides to spend his spring break away from teaching and lounging in a sunny park all week, where he meets some new friends - a handsome teacher and a few furry companions. But is it meant to be?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I like you, fur real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Naruto Rare Pair Week, day two prompt "meet cute"

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka relaxed on the bench and drank in the sunlight. He was on the third day of his spring break from school, the school having been closed extra days for some type of maintenance. Not that anyone was complaining.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, feeling calm, peaceful, relaxed.

He also felt...something nudging his leg?

Iruka opened his eyes and peered down, finding a grey dog with a white snout and paws sniffing him.

He reached out a tentative hand and the dog began to sniff, soon demanding head scratches.

"Well hello," Iruka said. "I like your mohawk?" as the dog did seem to have a darker grey mohawk of sorts on its head.

"Are you here alone?" Iruka asked, looking around. The park was fairly empty, it being a Friday at about noon. He frowned. "I hope not. Do you have a tag? Can I check?"

He kept scratching the dog with one hand while he looked at the collar with the other.

"Shiba," he read aloud, and Shiba barked excitedly.

Iruka flipped over the tag, thinking there might be a phone number. 

His eyebrows raised as he saw it. 

"If you find me, my dad is single," he read, and shook his head.

Shiba barked again and jumped up onto the bench, licking his ear.

"Eww, that's gross!" Iruka said, laughing. "I'm flattered but not exactly interested. Let's just be friends, yeah?"

Shiba seemed to agree as he soon laid down next to Iruka, his head on Iruka's lap.

Iruka looked down and shrugged.

"Sometimes I don't know how my life happens," he said aloud. He paused. "Is your dad single...?"

Before Shiba could respond (would he respond? And how, Iruka wondered?), a voice was heard calling out.

"Shiba! Shiba?" followed by a whistle, and a repeated calling.

Iruka looked around as a man jumped down from a nearby tree and jogged over after spying them.

"Shiba!" the man said. "I was wondering where you had gotten to!"

Iruka studied the man as he came over. On the taller side, slightly broad build. Brown hair that was on the spiky side, in a fashionable way rather than trying to look younger than he was (and Iruka figured the man to be about his age).

Iruka liked what he saw.

"Shiba, really though, is he single? And which team does he play for?" Iruka whispered before the man drew closer.

Shiba didn't reply, unfortunately.

"I'm really sorry he's on you, I was walking him and he escaped," the man said to Iruka.

"So you looked for him in a tree?" Iruka posed. "Is he secretly a cat?"

"Ah, no," the man said, blushing slightly. "I thought I might see him better from up high. I like climbing trees, so it seemed like a win-win. And it worked!"

Iruka laughed. "That it did." He looked down at the dog, who hadn't even raised his head. "He seems a bit tuckered out."

"Nah, he's just a bit lazy. I said we might go for a long run and I think he wanted to cop out."

"Shame," Iruka said. "It's a nice day for a walk. You sure you don't want to go for a walk, Shiba?"

Now Shiba perked up, looking at Iruka and stretching before jumping down.

Iruka laughed again. "Well, there you go. Enjoy your walk," he said to the two of them.

The man clipped a leash to Shiba and began to walk away, slightly tugging on it.

"Shiba, come. Come on. What are you doing?"

Shiba looked at Iruka, rooted to the spot.

The man blushed slightly. Iruka swooned.

"Um...I think he wants you to walk him," the man said. "It sounds weird, doesn't it? Asking you to walk a stranger's dog..."

Iruka shrugged. "I suppose you could either introduce yourself and then we're not strangers...or you offer to buy me lunch, since then I'm a paid dogwalker."

The man smiled. "How about both? I'm Yamato."

Iruka shook the offered hand. "Iruka. Shall we?"

______

They went on a long walk and did in fact stop at a cafe nearby for lunch, eating a casual meal while Shiba lounged at their feet with a bowl of water.

Iruka learned Yamato was also a teacher on break, elsewhere in the same school district.

It was a pleasant time, with easy conversation, but eventually Yamato's phone rang as they were going on a post-lunch walk.

"Sorry, I need to take this," he said, and Iruka nodded.

"Hello? Yeah. Yeah, I still have him. I know. Something came up. You're home? Okay, I'll be there soon. Want me to bring anything? Okay. See you in a bit. Bye."

Yamato put his phone away and looked at Iruka.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I'm afraid we need to head out."

Iruka nodded. "No problem. It was nice meeting both of you!"

They parted ways, and Iruka returned to a sunny area of the park to read his now neglected book.

Sighing, he opened it but looked at the sky.

"I'm not sure if he was interested in me or just nice. And anyway, it sounds like Shiba's dad is not, in fact single..."

He sighed again and shook his head, finally delving into his book.

_______

Iruka had decided to spend as much of his break outside as possible, and the park was the easiest, closest, and cheapest (free) way to do that.

Hence, he was back the next day as it was as sunny as the previous one, and on the same bench.

Pulling out his book and a drink, Iruka made himself comfortable and became immersed in the book.

As a result, he paid no mind to the other people in the park. The kids playing frisbee, the groups chatting, the power walkers, the runners, the dogs and their human companions.

Even when a slightly familiar voice was heard.

"No, Uhei! Easy, bud! Whoa! Shiba, a little help!"

Iruka finally looked up and saw his new friends in a precarious situation, to say the least.

Shiba was barking happily, dare he say doggy laughing, while running next to a lean bandaged dog. 

And pulling a frantic Yamato.

Also, running right at Iruka, who was frozen, staring at the trio. Until the dogs reached him first, Yamato having lost the fight with the leashes.

"Well hello again," Iruka greeted Shiba, who barked and jumped on him. "Who's your friend?"

Yamato reached them and stopped trying to catch his breath.

"That's Uhei," he said. "Hello, Iruka."

"Hi, Yamato. And hello, Uhei." Iruka looked at Yamato as he scratched both dog's heads. "Is he okay?"

Yamato nodded as he sat next to Iruka on the bench. "He's fine, we just left the vet. Uhei got in a fight with a cat recently."

Iruka laughed. "By the looks of it, I'd say you lost," he said to Uhei. "Take care of yourself, you hear?"

Uhei barked and sniffed Iruka's ankles.

"So, you have two dogs?" Iruka asked Yamato as the dogs sniffed the area near the bench.

Yamato ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, they're not my dogs, but since I'm off on break I'm helping to walk them more."

Iruka thought back to yesterday's phone call and Yamato's side of it, asking if someone wanted him to bring home anything. His heart fell a little.

He also realized that the dog's dad was not Yamato, which at least told him a bit more (possibly) of Yamato's preferences, but Iruka assumed it also meant Yamato was involved with the dog's dad.

And that Shiba's tag needed to be updated.

"Well, they're nice dogs," Iruka said.

"They're brats," Yamato responded, reaching down and fondly ruffling their fur. "Isn't that right? It's what your dad calls you all the time."

The dogs barked at him playfully and ran in circles.

"What are you reading?" Yamato asked, nodding at Iruka's book.

Iruka showed him and they began to talk about it, as well as other books, and before they knew it an hour and a half had passed, the dogs napping in the sun.

Yamato's phone chirped and he pulled it out, looking at it before seemingly replying by text or email.

"Well, unfortunately that's their old man," Yamato said. "Gotta get them home." He stood and picked up the leashes. "Uh...maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Iruka smiled. "I should be here, as long as the weather is nice. Bye everyone!"

Iruka watched them leave, then sighed. 

"Attractive, nice, good taste in books, easy to talk to..." he sighed again. "And of course he's taken..."

__________

Over the next few days, Iruka was found by Yamato, and several new dogs. He met Bisuke, Akino, Guruko, and Urushi.

Iruka also learned more about Yamato, including where he went to school, common likes and dislikes of being teachers, his favorite foods and places to eat. They talked about movies, books, games, history, current events, and exercise.

If Iruka didn't know better, he'd have said it was almost like several dates, with furry chaperones.

But, Yamato didn't press for his number, and Iruka knew it would be rude to ask since he felt Yamato was with the dogs' dad. Why else would he jump at the phone calls and texts from the man after spending a while with Iruka? Or ask if the other needed him to bring him anything?

They sounded like a happy domestic couple, and sure, Iruka was a little jealous.

But, it was still a nice way to spend his break, so who was he to complain?

However, near the end of his break, mother nature decided to intervene and Konoha was hit with rain. Steady, soaking rain.

Iruka hunkered down at home, having gone food shopping at the beginning of the week, and spent time watching movies, reading, playing a video game, and cooking.

All in all also a nice way to spend his break, but he did miss chatting with Yamato, as he told his friends when he decided to venture out on the second rainy day to meet them for happy hour.

"He was kind of the highlight," Iruka said. "A hot highlight."

"You're sure he's taken?" Kotetsu asked.

Iruka shrugged. "It sounded like it. Why else would he ask those questions, and walk someone else's dogs daily when the person is home?"

"Maybe the guy is sick," Izumo posed, and the group considered this. 

"Maybe," Iruka admitted. "But it seemed different, like a high level of familiarity." He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just not getting my hopes up. After all, school gets back next week and you know how busy I am for the rest of the school year."

His friends nodded. 

"Still, you never know..."

___________

The rain ended Thursday morning, and by Friday afternoon the ground seemed dry, so Iruka ventured out to the park for one last day, as he felt he would take Saturday to get himself over Yamato, and Sunday to prepare for school.

Had he put effort into what he wore, to look nice but casual? Maybe.

Did he want Yamato to show? He wasn't sure.

Still, he pulled out a crossword book and began to complete it, or tried to.

He kept his gaze focused on the book but was only able to complete about half a puzzle as he was overly aware of the others in the park.

His heart jumped when a familiar dog approached him.

"Hello again, Shiba," Iruka said, reaching out to pet the happy dog.

Suddenly, two silent shadows fell on Iruka.

He looked up to see a large bulldog and a tall, lean man he didn't recognize.

They looked at him without saying a word.

Iruka sat back on the bench. 

"Uh...hello?" he asked, cautiously.

"Yo," the man said.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked.

The man studied him but shrugged.

"Um...is Shiba your dog?" Iruka ventured, and the man nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, dropping the leashes.

"And this is Bull."

"Hello, Bull," Iruka greeted the large dog, reaching out a hand cautiously. "Are they your dogs?"

"They are. May I?" the man asked, nodding at the bench, and Iruka nodded.

Bull leaned in for head scratches as the man sat, and they remained liked that for a few minutes.

Iruka had no clue what was happening.

"Um..." Iruka began, but didn't know where to go from there. "Am I missing something?"

"You're Iruka, aren't you?"

Iruka nodded, his stomach twisting and turning.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Iruka asked.

The man nodded. "Yamato won't shut up about you."

Iruka blushed, flattered but also feeling sick.

"I'm sorry," he said, and the man raised an eyebrow at him. Iruka noticed his hair flopped over one eye and so only one eyebrow was visible.

"I'm sorry," Iruka repeated. "I didn't do anything forward, or rude. We only talked when he walked the dogs. I know he's involved with you and I really tried to not overstep anything," he said in a rush.

The man cocked his head. "What?"

"What?" Iruka parroted.

The man laughed.

Iruka's head spun.

"Yamato's not involved with me."

"What?"

"No. We're just friends."

"But..." Iruka began. "But...he walked your dogs every day, and checked in with you, and when you called or texted he would run away."

"Hmmm," the man said, scratching the back of his head. "I had a big project for work this week, so with him being off he was helping to walk them. As for running away, I didn't know that was happening when I'd check in with him. These brats can be a handful," the man said, playfully nudging Bull with his foot. "I'd have told him to take his time."

"Oh," Iruka said, still not sure what was happening.

"Plus, I think you made him nervous."

"I what?"

"Made him nervous. He seems to like you, and wasn't sure what to do, so he may have used it as an excuse. He can get easily flustered sometimes," the man said.

"He likes me?" Iruka squeaked out.

The man nodded. "And I'm going to guess you're interested too."

Iruka nodded and looked at the ground, feeling his face heat up.

"Tell you what, Iruka. I'd like to help you guys out. I'm going to give you Yamato's number, and I'm going to give him a thank you gift for walking the brats all week, and he's going to use that gift to take you out tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Iruka looked at the man, surprised. "I...he...you think he wants that?"

"Oh, please, all week it's been Iruka this and Iruka that. He was so sad when it rained and he wasn't able to come here, not that we thought you'd be here either."

Iruka laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't."

"So," the man said, "here's his number," as he handed Iruka a piece of paper, the number already written on it.

Iruka laughed again. "You really thought this through, huh?"

"Maa, I try."

Iruka looked at him. "But why are you here and not Yamato?"

The man shrugged. "I found something else he needed to do. I know his break is running out and if he didn't ask you for even your number today it would all be lost, and I didn't have faith he'd man up and ask."

"Oh," Iruka said, softly. "Well, thank you....uh..."

"Kakashi."

Iruka smiled. "Thank you, Kakashi. You seem like a good friend."

"Maa, now you're just buttering me up so I like you more. No need, I trust Yamato's taste, as well as my dogs. Speaking of which, we're going to go for a walk, and you're going to text him."

Iruka nodded as Kakashi stood and collected the dogs.

"Bye, and thanks again!" Iruka called out, as Kakashi walked away and saluted.

Iruka looked at the paper for a few minutes, before pulling his phone out.

__________

The next night, Yamato facetimed Kakashi.

"How's this?" he asked, showing his outfit.

"You could do better," Kakashi drawled. "The dark blue shirt fits you better."

"I wore dark blue already this week," Yamato said, frowning. "I wasn't sure if I should repeat colors..."

Kakashi snorted. "You really are nervous, huh? Haven't you already been sitting with him for a while each day like all week?"

"Yeah...but..."

"And don't you already know you have a lot in common?"

"Yeah..."

"And there's clearly mutual interest. So hang up, put on a dark blue shirt, fix your hair, have a good time, and maybe get a little action. Talk to you later," Kakashi said, hanging up without waiting for a response.

Yamato frowned and looked in the mirror. 

"What's wrong with my hair?"

_____

An hour later, dark blue shirt on, hair fixed (probably?), Yamato had arrived at the restaurant Kakashi had made a reservation for, dinner already covered by him. 

Just as he was about to check in, Iruka entered, wearing a light blue striped dress shirt.

The hostess apologized and said their table would be ready in twenty minutes, and offered them a complimentary drink at the bar in the meantime.

Accepting gratefully and assuring her it was not a problem, they headed over, sitting on stools and placing an order with the bartender.

"To first dates," Yamato said, cheering with his glass.

"Wasn't our first date lunch with Shiba?" Iruka teased. "I think we're on at least our fourth by now."

Yamato blushed slightly. 

"To our first adult date," Iruka said. "Without dogs, as nice as they are."

"To a good night," Yamato added. "With good company."

"Very good company," Iruka said, blushing.

As they looked at each other, both knew it was the start of something new and exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken liberty with the story, extending it past just the meet cute....
> 
> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
